The Journal of the Opera Ghost
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: I am about to recall what has happened in my life so that someone who finds this Journal will know I was more than some mindless Phantom. I was a man who loved and was loved in return.


From the Journal of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

I am about to recall what has happened in my life so that someone who finds this Journal will know I was more than some mindless Phantom. I was a man who loved and was loved in return.

Let us start at the beginning. I beginning, I suppose, would be when I was born. My father hated me and my mother feared me. I was force never to leave the house and was beaten often. Eventually it became too much and at age 10, I ran away. I found myself among Gypsies. They tricked me and made me part of there act. I was one of the freaks. I hated this time of my life. I hated it more than I had hated living at home. These Gypsies beat me worse than my parents ever had.

On the day I turned 15, I was to be in a show. I hated these shows. Not just because they would beat me worse than ever but because people would look at me and laugh or scream. This day was different though. Through the bars I saw a kind face. It was the face of a little 12 year old girl. Her name was Antoinette. This girl was the last to leave the tent. She kept looking back at me. When she finally left my master (Yes that is what he called himself) also left. Then I was alone in my cage. Just as I began to fall asleep I heard noise. I turned around to see, Antoinette opening the cage. "Come" she said. She helped me escape and helped me find my way to the opera house.

Antoinette turned out to be a great friend. We became close. She would bring me books to read. As she did I grew very smart. I would even venture up to see the operas. This is what started my love for music. I built my own organ from a design in one of my books. One night I tried to the talk to Antoinette about something I had read but she didn't understand. This was the first time I was ever called a genius.

Sometime shortly before my 20th birthday, I was giving two surprises. One was that Antoinette was getting married to a man named Pierre Giry. Yes this first most people know. Antoinette Giry became know to most as Madame Giry, the best ballet mistress the opera populair ever had. She quit dancing herself when she became pregnant with Meg.

The second surprise being that I met the women I would one day marry. This is something most don't know. Only the priest who married us and Antoinette (and her family) knew of our marriage. Her name was Asia. She was an orphan. A man had been chasing her when I ran into her. I saved her and killed this man. I protected her and grew to love her. And to my amazement she grew to love me as well.

We were together for 3 years when she became pregnant with our child. Asia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We name our daughter Andromeda. This was the best time of my life. I had friends. I had a wife who loved me and whom I loved dearly. And I had a daughter. A beautiful daughter.

Within 2 years of being born, Andromeda became very ill. So ill in fact that she died. Asia was heart broken and could eat or sleep. All she did was cry. Myself, I cried and composted. I couldn't believe that fate had been so cruel as to take my daughter from me at the tender age of two.

Asia didn't last more than a few months and I had to bury her too. She died of a broken heart. I felt for and everyday hoped to die. But I didn't and it seemed I would never be truly happy again.

Years upon years past before I found Christine Daae. She was beautiful and had a wonderful voice. I started just by training her voice but eventually I fell for this young girl. She was only 16 when I made my move on her. Well, most people know that story so I leave that, but long story short I didn't get her. Roaul De Chagny did.

Now I live along in the catacombs of the opera house waiting for death. Waiting to go be with my love and my daughter again.

I hope this helps you see me in a new light. I wasn't mindless or evil just alone in this horrible world.

* * *

Reviews. 


End file.
